ekitiparapofandomcom-20200214-history
TOURISM IN EKITI
Ekiti State is richly endowed with tourism potentials. There are well over 15 Tourist sites yet to be put into use. Many of them are yet to be explored. i. OLOSUNTA AND OROLE HILLS OF IKERE ' ' ' ' These two hills are located at Northern and southern parts of the town (Ikere Ekiti) respectively. Though there are some other rocky mountains and hills in the State but, these two are the highest. They are both steep-sided hills. The upper parts are always covered with fog and cloud in the morning. These two hills are good resort centres if they are developed. Both geographers and Tourists will enjoy visitting these sites. ii. ERINTA WATER FALLS The Erinta Water falls at Ipole-Iloro is located at about 6km North-West of Ikogosi. It could be reached only through a secondary road from Ikogosi. The road leading to the fall passes through the Ikogosi Tourist Centre. Visit this resort centre and be marvelled at the work of nature. Tourists fell the chilly effect of this fall about 10 metres away. It has three pronounced escarpments. A research recently carried out by an Afro American indicated that the water falls could generate electricity (Hydro-electric power). This resort centre is naturally endowed with thick and evergreen forest. iii. ERO WATER DAM Ero dam and lake are man-made tourist attractions in the State. This dam is located at Ikun Ekiti in Moba Local Government of the State. The lake covers some kilometers. In fact, it was initially designed to cover only five kilometres but eventually it covered eleven kilometres. This dam supplies three Local Governments drinkable water and the Local Governments that benefit from this are: Oye, Ido-Osi and Moba itself. This is to say that the dam supplies over one hundred towns and villages in the state with pipe borne water. According to experts, the dam is capable of supplying Ekiti State as a whole potable water. The people of the town and neighbours fish on this Ero lake. Local canoes, boats and modern flying boats are made use of by these fishermen. This dam encourages the people to practice irrigation (system of farming) in their environments. iv. EGBE DAM This Dam is constructed on Ose River at Egbe Ekiti in Ekiti East Local Government. The dam supplies the whole Local Government regular pipe-borne water. Both fishing and irrigation systems of farming are practice by the villagers. People go to Egbe Ekiti from all over the state to purchase fresh and smoked fish for their local consumption. Both the dam and the lake are good resort centres for tourists coming to Ekiti on a visit. v. Fajuyi Memorial Park This is a beautiful triangular park where the late Colonel Adekunle Fajuyi is buried. This park is at Ado Ek fajuyi_park.jpg|FAJUYI TOMB Fajuyi park.jpg FAJUYI STATUE.jpg Ekiti state map detailed.jpg iti, the heart of Ekiti-land in Ekiti State. Colonel Adekunle Fajuyi was the Governor of the Old Western State who was swept off by the coup of 1966 but accorded a heroic burial for his sacrifice and patriotism. 'vi. IKOGOSI WARM SPRING'The meeting point of warm and cold springs. The Haven of tourists in Nigeria. Tourists to the state would be irresistibly charmed with the beauties of Ikogosi where warm and cold water oozing from different sources flowing separately to join in a pool but each retaining its thermal identity. GEOGRAPHICAL LOCATIONIkogosi Ekiti, where the warm spring is located is in Ekiti West Local government of Ekiti State of Nigeria. It is situated in a valley and from the surrounding hills rises the warm spring. The Vegetation of this resort centre is a highly thick forest. This natural and rich vegetation is closely maintained and protected from arbitrary deforestation. The area covered by this resort centre is about 31.38 and it is highly protected from erosion by tall and evergreen trees. These trees also serve as a sort of canopy under which tourists could stay during the dry season and sunny days. The undulating topography of the entire tourist centre and the symmetry of the surrounding hills add more to the beauty of this centre. There is a pass that cuts across the Tourist centre to the equally popular Erinta Water Falls at Ipole Iloro, a few kilometres to the Warm Spring. The Baptist mission in the early 50s established a youth and conference centre and other conveniences on a hill adjacent to the warm spring area. This started attracting different people from far and near, even foreigner started visiting the centre to the the work of nature. At the wake of 1978 however, the Ondo State acquired this popular tourist centre from Baptist Mission. A few infrastructure were put in place by this Mission before the resort centre was acquired from them by the State government, but, after the acquisition of this centre, however, both the federal and the state government focused attention on how to develop the centre to a modern tourist resort. FACILITIES At the Warm Spring resort centre, there are modern facilities which could interest tourists to repeat their visit time without number. There are four V.I.P tastefully furnished charlets and four western chalets, (the former were built by the old western state). There are also 32 States charlets flashly furnished, and 8 cabins for students on excursions. The chalets are well kept and maintained by trained and qualified housekeepers. The architectural design of the infrastructures is superb. the chalet formed small letter 'd' from aerial view. A multi-purpose and well furnished conference hall is conspicuously located at the centre of the resort facing the yet to be developed sport centre. A fascinating restaurant is adjacent to this conference hall. The restaurant is equipped with modern facilities and qualified catering officers with wealth of Well fortified hot spring swimming pool experience in African and inter-continental foods. The modest Warm swimming pool is designed for both local and inter-national tourists. This beautifully designed swimming pool is well standardized and equipped with relevant materials. Kiosks (for snacks and soft drinks) are there for swimmers too. Tourists are encouraged to relax at the swimming pool with the provided amenities. BELIEF The spring water is said to have some therapeutic effects in some diseases like rheumatism and guinea-worm. People who have access to the spring use it for the battery of their vehicles instead of the normal battery water. REFERENCE: UniQue Solutions Int'l Ltd (Nigeria) & UniQue Systems Int'l Inc (Canada)